


The Bento

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “Heading out?” Daichi steps into the hallway, a small bento wrapped up in one hand; the cloth it’s wrapped in is a deep navy blue, Yuuji’s favourite. He offers it to Yuuji. “I made this, take it with you for when you’re done.” Daichi throws him a smile and warmth blossoms in his chest, the sweet feeling of warmth and home.“Thanks,” Yuuji accepts the bento, putting it away into his bag. “You’re the best, Daichi.”





	

“Daichi, have you seen my sneakers?”  Yuuji scratches his head, doubling back through the hallway of their shared apartment. He goes to the gym every Tuesday, but that doesn’t stop him from forgetting where he puts his sneakers, every Tuesday.

There’s a laugh from the kitchen. “They’re in the bedroom,” he answers, “You couldn’t get them off fast enough, remember?” He chuckles, and Yuuji hums in affirmation. That’s right, Daichi had joined him at the gym, which was a rare occurrence as their schedules didn’t often allow for it, and man - it had been a _good day._

Yuuji has to push that memory aside because it’s just too distracting, heading over to their bedroom and grabbing his sneakers. They’re right where Daichi said they’d be, of course. He grabs them and tosses them into his gym bag, making his way back to the entryway.

He grabs his jacket, zipping it up. He’s supposed to meet some friends at the gym in half an hour, so he’s got just enough time to head over there, as long as he drives.

“Heading out?” Daichi steps into the hallway, a small bento wrapped up in one hand; the cloth it’s wrapped in is a deep navy blue, Yuuji’s favourite. He offers it to Yuuji. “I made this, take it with you for when you’re done.” Daichi throws him a smile and warmth blossoms in his chest, the sweet feeling of warmth and home.

“Thanks,” Yuuji accepts the bento, putting it away into his bag. “You’re the best, Daichi.” He leans in close and presses a kiss to his cheek, pulling away and grinning. “I love you!”

“Love you too,” Daichi laughs, pushing him towards the door. “See you later.”

* * *

 “Ha! I told you I could bench more than you, Yuuji.” Koutarou grins, taking a long drink from his water bottle. “I don’t even know why you still try and beat me in the gym, honestly.”

“Guess I’m a glutton for punishment?” Yuuji laughs, dropping his weight down onto the bench.

“Seriously,” Kazuma snorts, “Every time.” He wipes his face with a towel as they head back over to the changing rooms, heading straight for the showers. They get ready quickly, arguing only a dozen times during the process.

Koutarou chuckles, stepping out of the locker room and putting on his boots. “I’m starving! Who’s in for lunch?”

The rest of the group agrees, but Yuuji shakes his head. “Thanks, but I brought my own lunch today.”

“Oh?” Kazuma lifts a brow, “Is that so?”

“Mhm.” Yuuji hums, tying his shoes. “We can go and sit in the cafeteria though, I’ll join you guys.”

They head down to the cafeteria, the rest of the group buying their lunches. They choose a long empty table, and Yuuji sits down on one end, pulling his bento out of his gym bag.

“Well look at that!” Koutarou snorts, “You’ve got a fucking little bento!”

Kazuma sighs wistfully, “So adorable.”

Yuuji rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up you idiots,” he grunts, unwrapping his bento with care. Beneath the fabric is his favourite bento box, one that Daichi had gotten him for his last birthday. A note sits on top, which Koutarou is quick to snatch up.

“Oh my god,” he laughs, “You two are so goddamn married.” He flips the note around, where Daichi has written _love you, babe_ punctuated with a series of hearts and a smiley face. Yuuji is quick to snatch it back, folding it in half and carefully sticking it in his pocket. No, he _doesn’t_ save all of Daichi’s handwritten notes, why would you even ask?

Rather than respond, he opens up his box, setting the lid down on the table.

The bento is full of food; veggies carefully cut and steamed, a few slices of sausage, and rice. In the shape of a heart.

“Yeah, okay,” Yuuji sighs, “We’re pretty married.”

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
